Simple Words
by SailorShipper
Summary: some times that wich brings us together can be the most common of things. r/r


Author: Sailor Shipper   
  
Feedback: RaiDarkraven@yahoo.com   
  
Spoilers: Takes place after Dog with two bones   
  
Ratting: PG   
  
Title: Simple words   
  
Beta read by can  
  
AN: Be nice, I thought it was an interesting premise. Just my contribution to the  
Turning Aeryn around.   
  
Disclaimer: Farscape is not mine; I make no money of this. "Something Wicked This  
Way Comes" belongs to Ray Bradbury, as does the quote used near the end of this story.   
  
  
  
  
  
Aeryn's prowler cut through the motionless stars as she flew away from the life she knew  
for the past three cycles. Before her was the unknown. Behind her was her one love and the past. A momentary disruption in space caused Aeryn to briefly lose control of her prowler. As she struggled to regain control, Aeryn's bag flew from its resting place and struck her head. Cursing Aeryn pushed the offending object away as she did so a small book fell from one of the side pockets and onto her lap.   
  
Once Aeryn was in control of her prowler she took the time to look closer at the book. It was old and worn, and the cover was yellowed with age. The picture on the cover was of a dark man, his outstretched hands each showing the picture of a boy. There we also two small figures running towards the man's back by a pale light. The words in the book were written in Crichton's language.   
  
Aeryn was about to toss the book aside when her curiosity got the better of her. She could  
remember once before seeing this book, back on Talyn with her John. It had had been  
haphazardly crammed into his bag. When Aeryn had found it the first time she ask him   
just what the book was.   
  
"Oh that," John's laughing voice spoke in her mind. "Just something that my dad packed   
away in his bag long ago when he first went in space. From then on it went up on every mission."   
  
  
The conversation had changed to more intimate matters and soon the book was forgotten.   
Now as Aeryn looked down at the book again she once again found herself wondering about it. Opening the book Aeryn noticed it had an old, but not unpleasant scent, one of smoke and musk. A scent that any human could identify as belonging on any old book. For Aeryn it was a new and intriguing smell, so different from the sterile smells she grew up around. The words made no sense to her, as she had almost no time to learn more than a few of the words from John's language.   
  
Yet as Aeryn looked at this old, worn book she found that she couldn't put it down. What   
her John had brushed off as commonplace and unimportant ate away at her mind. Just   
what did the words on the cover say, what was the story that was hidden away in this   
small primitive reading device. Aeryn found she couldn't fight her curiosity any longer.   
Against her better judgment she turned the prowler around and went in search of Moya.   
Only Crichton could answer these questions and unlock the book's mysteries.   
  
***   
  
Without any word Aeryn walked into John's quarters and tossed the small book on his bunk.   
Two moens had passed since she had found it, and this was the first chance she had to   
ask him about it.   
  
"What does that say?" She asked.   
  
John picked up the warn book and looked at the cover.   
  
"This?" He questioned. "Its just and old Ray Bradbury book. Nothing much."   
  
  
John then tossed it back on the bunk.   
  
"Not to you," Aeryn responded. "But it is something I know nothing about, only the story   
behind the book itself. What are the words on the cover?"   
  
  
"Something Wicked This Way Comes." John didn't even look at the book. "Aeryn what is this all about? You found me alone two moens ago, never explaining why, just telling me that you would let me know after the problem with Moya was solved. Now can you tell me what this is all about, and what the book has to do with it?"   
  
  
"Simple" Aeryn snapped. "I want to know what the book is about?"   
  
  
John almost laughed at that.   
  
"This book," He once again picked the book up and waved it around. "Its just some old science fiction story, nonsense from my world."   
  
  
"I will be the judge of that," Aeryn took the book from Crichton's hands. "Now help me  
learn how to read it."   
  
  
John's eyes then met Aeryn's   
  
"You really want to know what its about?"   
  
  
"Yes, now stop wasting time."   
  
  
**  
John was amazed at how much Aeryn picked up from the short novel. Even though there were mentions of things she had never experienced Aeryn became caught up in the tale about two boys and their fight against a dark and sinister carnival. And through Aeryn's eyes John himself once again saw the magic and wonder of a book that to him was just another book. Soon the book was done and as the last sentence was read Aeryn had a look of sorrow on her face.   
  
"That's the end?" She asked. "There has to be more."   
  
  
"Sorry Aeryn." John closed the book and faced Aeryn. "Its just one book. Why so sad?"   
  
  
"Peacekeepers never had anything like that." Aeryn told the human. "Nothing that allowed us to imagine and forget realty. Never before have I looked at words and felt like I was there, I could, for a microt, taste and smell everything that the writer described. It helped me to forget."   
  
  
"About him?" John's voice held sorrow.   
  
"Partly," Aeryn responded. "And for a moment it took my mind of other things, I didn't have to face the fact that you are him."   
  
  
"You can't hide from your pain forever." John spoke with almost no hope.   
  
Then to his surprise Aeryn turned to him. "You are right. One thing, if not more was true in that book. I must face my fears."   
  
  
Before John could stop her, Aeryn leaned over and their lips met. Soon the world once   
again disappeared as the book fell to the ground. Pages turned as the book lay   
open to a chapter, one of the shortest chapters ever written in a book: 'and nothing   
else happened, all the rest of that night.'   
  
  
**   
  
He sat back in his chair with a sigh, another long line of people that wanted his name on his latest book. Every one of them grinning as they held up there newly bought copy, a book they were most likely never to read, as if in fear of ruining its value.   
  
Then the last person, a woman with dark black hair. There was something different about her. It wasn't just the fact her clothing was different or her exotic looks. Her very being was unlike any one he had seen. The woman held herself with confidence, and then held out her book. It was a worn but well read copy of one of his older books. But from the way the woman was holding it, the book could have been brand-new and a rare first edition.   
  
Taking it from the woman he signed the book, just under his printed name, then handed it back to the woman. She smiled at him and gave her thanks.   
  
The way she said thank you was as if it was more the gratitude about the signing of a book, or even the kindly smile he gave her. It was gratitude as if in some way he had changed her life. The woman then left the line and went over to her husband, a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes. They both looked at him for a moment, gratitude in both there eyes, and then they were gone. 


End file.
